Pokemon: The New World Chronicles
by Zyber56
Summary: The world of Pokemon. A vast world filled with mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. Pokemon are used in battles and to become friends with. Too bad David Coal has to live in the real world. David loves Pokemon to the point he even owns a ton of Pokemon merchandise. Everyone has that dream of one day living the world of pokemon, so that's what they will get.
1. Chapter 1: The New World

Earth. Population: 7 billion. 71 percent of it is water, 21 percent of it is filled with continents and islands. It's around for 4.543 billion years. Countless wars, disputes and development of human evolution have progressed on in this place. But today, today we're gonna talk about a young man. So we're setting off our story in Star Valley City, California. We go to a high school known as Crescent High.

A young man gets slammed to a locker by his collar. A young man known as David Coal. Age 15 Height:5'8 weight: 132. Grade:9th. Best subject: nerding out. Hair color: Black. He's one of local nerds of the school with his messy black hair and red pokeball t-shirt as well as a little charm of a pokeball. He just practically screams nerd.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to step on your shoes. I wasn't looking where I was going. P-please have mercy on me Kevin!" said David as he cowers in fear as a tall 10th grader is overshadowing him and holding his 3ds. David squeals as the locker behind him gets punched. David then yelps in fear after that little intimidation technique.

Kevin Myers age: 16 Weight:152 height:6'0 best subject: Intimidation. grade:10th. Wearing expensive jeans, a long sleeve gray buttoned shirt, and a white shirt underneath.

Kevin chuckles as he torture s Evan. "All right then David if you're really sorry then why don't you lick my shoes clean? Or else the game gets it." Kevin holds a handheld New 3DS XL in the air and raises his shoe in front of his face. "No! No! Please don't! I have too much saved data on that!"

"Then do as I say. Lick. It. Clean." With assertion Kevin is making David lick his shoe. David looks to the side and sees the shoe. "N-No! I won't do it!" Kevin puts his foot down and the smirk on his face turns into a scowl. "All right, say goodbye to your precious game, nerd!" David tries to reach out for his game before Kevin can drop it. "That's enough Monica!" A familiar voice to David was heard. As if they sent a herald of heaven to come to the rescue. And this man was known as Mike Carson.

Mike Carson. Age:15 Height: 5'9 weight: 146 best subject: being awesome! Grade: 9th

"Give him back his game Monica. It doesn't belong to you!" Kevin's middle name is Monica. What a sucker. Kevin looks pissed off of the fact Mike is here. Kevin gives off a scoff. "Fine then." Kevin says agitated. Kevin then tosses it to David and David tries to catch it and holds it like if it were his baby.  
"I was getting bored anyways." said Kevin. Kevin then walks down the halls of crescent high and pushes away another person.

David then has a hand reach out to him, Mike's hand. "You all right bud?" said Mike. "Uhh…yeah." Said David. David grabs him by the wrist and Mike pulls him up. David rubs his neck out of the fear he had to face. " Kevin giving you a hard time again?" said mike out of concern. "Yeah, but it was my fault. I was playing Pokemon X and I got distracted from trying to finish the 8th gym."

David then opens his game and saves it before putting it back in his pocket. "Don't let him give you a hard time like that man. You got to stand up for yourself." Said mike. Both David and Mike have been best friends since elementary school. Mike would always stand up for David whenever they make fun of his hobby or him in general. Mike is pretty popular around school and the ladies.

David then looks down. "He wanted me to lick his shoes clean. It smelled like dog droppings." Said David out of disgust. "Jeez people like him make me sick." Said Mike. "Sorry I have to rely on you all the time to save me." said David. "It's okay dude. I don't mind. I know you can't protect yourself… weak ass." Sid Mike as he chuckles. "Hey!" said David in response to mike's comment. "Hahaha! Oh man I love messing with you." Said Mike.

The school bell then rings. "Oh final period is starting soon" said David." Let's go then." said Mike. "By the way do you have plans after this. Me and a couple of friends of mine are going to the park and play some soccer. Wanna come?" David looks to the side. "You know I'm not good at sports." Says David. "Come on you don't want to be living forever in that little world behind your gaming screen." Said mike. "Hey Pokemon is awesome! I have honed my skills playing this game since I was 4." David says out of confidence. "All right all right. I get it you love the Pokemon series. But remember you can't live your life playing games forever." Said Mike. "Yeah I guess..." said David.

The two enter the classroom. David writes down things in his essay about what he wants to be in the future and stops midway int writing his response. What do I wanna be in the future? There's so much I wanna be. Maybe a marine biologist, a surgeon, a game designer. Maybe..." David looks at his charm pendant of a pokeball and then looks out the window. "What do I want?" said David.

Later that day David walks home from school. He kicks a can and looks around the street trying to get his mind off of the response paper. He then sees a game shack and buys a couple of pokemon cards and a little cyndaquil charm. He opens the booster pack and looks through it.

"Woah!" David says in amazement. "A limited edition crystallized charizard card. Well if it isn't my lucky day?" David then jumps around and celebrates out of the joy of finding such a rare card. A little boy and his mother notice David and find him a little odd. "Mommy what's wrong with that guy?" said the little boy. "Don't look at him. It's rude to stare. Especially at weird people like that." Sis the boy's mother. David looks surprised and embarrassed.

David continues to walk home and notices a place an under construction building in the park. "I wonder what they're gonna build." said David. "If they have a gigantic tarp over it, it must be something amazing." David then sees a sign and it says, "to be opened soon"

David makes it home and sees his mother finishing up making dinner. "Hi mom. I'm home" David's mom. Age: Don't ask it's rude. Weight: never ask! Ever! Height: 5'8 Role: Being a great mother. And works as a nurse from time to time. She wears a white shirt with fills at the end of her sleeves and blue jeans. "David! It's good to have you home." Said David's Mom. "Need a snack? I got some homemade granola bars." David grabs one and takes a bite. He then looks up with a smile and looks at his mother in amazement "Mom you are the best cook ever!" says David. "Oh don't praise me like that David."

Then an awesome red car comes in the driveway. "That must be your father." Says David's Mom. David's dad enters the home. David's Dad. age: 37 weight: 172 height: 6'2 Role: architect and a handsome father at his age. Only woman in his life is his lovely wife. He wears a blue button-up shirt, black pants and brown loafers and has black hair.

"Honey I'm home!" says David's dad in a muscular voice. "There's my darling husband." Says David's mom. "And there's my dear wife." Says David's dad. They both embrace in each other in each other's arm. David looks at the counter in embarrassment.

"David my boy! High five!" David then high fives his dad. "How was school today?' says David's dad. "It was great. I guess. I uh had a lot of... events happen today." Says david. "Good to hear. Now go hit the books for now. Exercising your brain with numbers and war gets you smarter." Says David's dad.

David then goes to his room and it's filled with pokemon memorabilia, a few manga posters, and the first pokemon movie poster on the ceiling. He then goes to his desk and starts working on his homework.

Later that day at dinner. "And so I said, 'You want the pipes there I thought you wanted the bear there.' So I just punched him in the face and got back to work." Says David's dad. David plays with his food and looks at his dad. "Hey dad." said David. "What if I have nothing to do after High School?" David's dad looks at David surprised. "Well that's not good at all." says David. "Have you anything in mind? At all?"  
David looks p and then back at his dad. " Actually...no not really." says David. David did have something in mind though. Ever since he was introduced to pokemon as a kid, he always wanted to become a pokemon master Traveling the world, catching pokemon, making new friends, and battling gyms. Though the world he wanted was just a fantasy. "Well son don't sorry about it so much I mean high school is the time where you'll develop and find something you actually enjoy. Like your mother, a nurse, or me a highly paid architect." says David's dad. " Now David dear, at this point in your life you don't have to worry about that so much. You just have to study for now." says David's mom. "All right I guess." says David. David looks okay but his mom and dad look at him in concern.

Later that night David lays in bed and looks at the ceiling looking at his pokeball charm. Then David speaks to the sky. "Jeez the future looks bleak for me. What do I wanna Do? In general really." said David. David gets up and grabs a water bottle next to him and looks at the rare crystallized charizard card. David grips his pokeball charm in his hand and looks out the window. "I know what I want." David then goes to his widow and looks at the biggest star he can find. He closes his eyes. "I wish...with all my heart and soul...I wish that the world of pokemon could exist in this world. I wish to walk among the amazing creatures. I want there to be gyms, freedom of travel, pokemon centers, pokemon shops, pokedexes, pokeblocks, poke league, heck even pokemon contests! I wanna meet new friends along the way too! I want there to be a world filled with pokemon! So to those spirits , gods, or to whatever entity that can hear me, please I beg of you let pokemon exist!" "Son! Keep it down! People are trying to sleep!" says David's dad. "S-sorry dad!" David goes back to bed and looks at the charm in his desk. "I hope it comes true." Said David.

David goes to sleep but it's the odd thing that happens after he goes to sleep. A strange tiny floating figure goes by his window and goes high up into sky. The strange figure meets up with gigantic being. The tiny figure goes to the giant figure and tells him what happened. "Ah I see. So, this young man wants pokemon in this world too." says the giant shadowy figure to the small flying figure. "He sounds like he really wants it too. Thank you my child. Now I need you to stand back for now as I shall do the preparation. The tiny figure stands back. " Young man your wish..." The gigantic figure starts to glow. "... shall be granted." The gigantic figure glows and gigantic plates circle around the giant figure and glows brighter. The plates then go straight around the world and back to it. The giant figure then creates a massive flash. Covering the whole world and then galaxy and then universe.

The next morning David wakes up and steps out of bed and looks out of his window. He hopes to see a pokemon around but there seems to be none. "I knew it was too good to be true." Says a disappointed David. David walks around and trips over something and hits his head on the chair. He then rubs his head. "Ow!" David yelps in pain. David soon sees a small little orange figure walking around. "What? What is that?" said David. David is seeing things in a blurry perspective like a thick mist. "I-Is that a charmander? No. No. No. It must be a hallucination. I must have hit my head pretty hard." David reaches out and touches it only to find out it's real. "Wait! I touched it. No way it can be real." Says David in shock. The charmander looks at David and looks at the injured side of his head. "I- it...it touched me! Then that means...that means..." David pauses. The charmander screeches and gives him a happy smile. "It's real?!" says a shocked David.

David takes a deep breath and looks at the charmander. "Oh my gosh you're real! I can't believe this is real. This is actually happening! This is amazing! You're amazing!" says a giddy and excited David. The charmander looks at him happily and gives him a pokeball. "This...This is a pokeball. I'm Actually holding a real life pokeball! Wait is this yours little guy." Says David. The charmander nods his head. "Wow. This is amazing and what's best is that you're one of the few first starters I chose. I still can't believe this." As David takes in the fact he's looking at a real lfe pokemon, David looks at the clock and cold be late. "Umm... charmander can you wait here for a bit I'm gonna go prepare myself for school." says David.

David preps up and puts his clothes on. He then goes down and carries the Charmander. His parents are watching the morning news. "All right little guy I'm gonna explain them to you. So, I need you to wait here for a sec. I gotta be subtle first." David goes into the living room. And sees the news is having breaking news. "David. There you are" says David"s mom. "You gotta come see this. It's amazing." "I have something to tell you too. I seem to have found a..." david is then interrupted by the T.V. Suddenly the t.v. goes in sync with David. "Pokemon!" David is perplexed as well as his parents. Suddenly charmander pops out and screeches happily.

The T.V. anchorman continues. "That's right, pokemon. These fictional creatures suddenly popped up everywhere and shocked America and the rest of the world. And now various other pokemon themed places have also popped up. Such as pokemon gyms, pokemarts, pokeblocks, pokemon shops, new types of fruits and berries, pokeball factories, pokemon contests, even-"The tv and David go in sync. "The Pokemon league" "Yes. Even a league dedicated to pokemon battling." says the anchorman.

"David, what is that by your side?" says David's mom in concern. David looks nervous."O-Oh mom, dad...this is a charmander. I call him Charmander. . Found him in my room this morning. He's gonna be my partner Pokemon from now on." David's mom approaches Charmander. "My goodness isn't he adorable." says David's mom. Charmander blushes and coos after it's scratched under it's chin by David's mom. "He just popped into your room? Is he dangerous? Says David's dad. "No he's not dangerous." Says David. "First evolutions are basically like babies in terms he's like Elementary schooler in a way. Only knows how to scratch and leer. The more experience he gets the more moves he'll do." David's dad looks perplexed. "Uhh... I don't think he could stay we don't have a lot of room in the home." Said David's Dad. "Don't worry he'll stay in my room. Plus, I have his pokeball so he won't be dangerous and won't take up much space if he's in here." said David. "So he's your pet?" said David's mom. "Uhh...pokemon aren't pets, they're friends who we can battle with and have tons of adventures." Said David. "Really now." Said David's dad intrigued by Charmander. The charmander goes up to his dad and reaches his hand out. David's Dad shakes his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you too little guy, Charmander." said David's dad. David looks at them with relief and is happy. Suddenly David realizes something important. "Wait did the news say Pokemon popped up everywhere? Even here?" said David.

David opens the front door and looks outside to see pokemon flying such as pidgeys and spearos. As well as rattatat, caterpies, weedles, mankeys, even an ekans in a tree. There is a ton of pokemon out there. "Woah! This amazing!" says an ecstatic David. The whole city was filled with Pokemon even the world. From this point on David won't be living an ordinary life, he will now be living the pokemon lifestyle and have new journey along the way. It's time for the beginning of a new era. It's time to live the new norld. The world of pokemon.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Beginings

With the newfound Pokemon outbreak, everyone is handling it in a different way. Now David is walking to school with his new friend and partner, Charmander. It looks like he's already used to the new lifestyle now. 

"It's great you can come along with me to school, Charmander." said David. "Now I can show you around and introduce you to my world." With an excited David finally living the dream he notices all the pokemon he's seen in the games.

David then passes by the park and notices a new pokemart built. The same place he saw the building that was under construction. There's even people feeding Pokemon. Pets and people playing with other pokemon. People are even playing with pokemon. "Woah!" said David in amazement. "There's even a pokemart. Strange. It's like if someone anticipated the existence of pokemon. It looks like I should be concerned about why it's suddenly there." Just as David is in deep thought he just shrugs his shoulders. "Eh I don't care as long as awesome Pokemon like my charmander are around I won't mind." Charmander looks at David and nods with acknowledgement. "Come on we're gonna be late for school." Both David and Charmander run to Crescent High and burst through the doors.

An exhausted David walks through the hall with Charmander. "Just made it." said David. David then notices everyone looking at David and Charmander with weirded out looks. "This feels like an odd cliché that if someone was writing this they shouldn't always do it." said David. David walks along to his locker while hearing whispers. "Jeez I haven't had people talking about my back since that Halloween incident. I knew I shouldn't have dressed up as a pikachu."

Suddenly three girls go to David. These three are one of the popular girls in school and are pretty hot. Sandra is a brunette. Alicia is an Asian with black hair. And Callie is a redhead with little freckles. "Hey look it's one of those pokemon monsters." said Sandra. "It's so cute." said Callie. "Is it yours?" said Alicia. David sweats out of nervousness and answers the girls questions before he faints. "This is a charmander. I call him Charmander. He's my partner." The girls hen kneel and approach Charmander. "It's so cute I wanna dress it up!" said Callie. "Here have one of these weird berries that popped up." said Callie, offering Charmander an Oran Berry. "I just wanna squeeze it." said Sandra." Then a bunch of other people gaze upon charmander.

After awhile of smothering Charmander, David and Charmander finally make it to the locker. David then sighs in relief after escaping that crowd. "That was exhausting. I never knew people, and those who aren't interested in Pokemon in general, could be so interested in a little guy like you." Charmander rubs his neck.

"David!" yells a familiar voice. David soon sees Mike running down the hall with a purple little creature by his side. "Hey Mike." said David. Mike then puts his hands on David's shoulder. "David! You gotta help me man. I found this little guy I'm my room and-" Just as Mike is about to finish his sentence, Mike then notices Charmander by David's side and let's go of David and backs up. "You you have one too?!" says Mike in shock. "Yeah this is Charmander. Wait you have one too?" said David. David looks at the Pokemon next to Mike and notices it's a male Nidoran. "Woah that's a Nidoran. A poison-type Pokemon and a male." Said David.

David tries to pet it but the Nidoran turns his head away."Yeah he was like that this morning." Said Mike" I tried to touch him but he refused. Still he followed me all the way to school. Also it gave me this." Mike  
Shows David a pokeball and hands it to him. "Woah this means I'm not the only one." said David surprised. David then shows Mike the pokeball he got this morning. "You too?" said Mike. "Yeah. This means that Nidoran is your partner pokemon from now on." said David. "Well that's pretty cool." said Mike.

Mike kneels in front of Nidoran. "So little guy I guess we're partners." said Mike. The Nidoran turns it's head away and Mike chuckles. " I guess that's its way of accepting you." said David.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who found one of these "pokemon" as a partner." said Kevin coming from the down the hall. Along with his group and an ekans by his side.  
"Of all the people I didn't expect you to get a Pokemon. Although it does fit your personality." said David. "Hey coming from you that means nothing." said Kevin. "All I know is that I can get massive points with this snake guy. Ain't that right King?" the ekans nods. "King?" said David. "Like the King Cobra." said Kevin. "I didn't know what to call him so I called him King."

King then looks at Charmander and Nidoran and intimidates them. "Looks like you dorks got some too." said Kevin. "Yeah these guys are our partners like yours." said David. "I actually don't particularly like that." said Kevin. "King, grab em."

King grabs both Charmander and Nidoran " Nidoran!" said Mike. "Charmander!" said David. "Call your partner off Kevin!They have nothing to do with this!" "Buzz off dork!" said Kevin. "Monica, let them Go!" said Mike. "King!" Kevin looking at King. King squeezes them tighter and Charmander and Nidoran squeal. Kevin laughs at their pain. David looks at the two helpless Pokemon in the grasp of the Ekans known as King.

"No…. Charmander..." said David. David then grips his fist. "Kevin!" shouts David at Kevin. Kevin looks at David and David is pointing at him. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle on the football field after school!" Kevin looks confused, as well as Mike. "pokemon battle?" said A confused Kevin. 

"Both our partners fight until one of the opponents Pokemon faints. If I win , I want you to stop your bullying on everyone." said David. Kevin looks at David with a pissed off look. " All right then I accept your stupid proposition." said David. Kevin then smirks. "But if you lose I get your Charmander." said Kevin

" What? No way!" shouted David. "King!" yelled Kevin. King squeezes them tighter. "All right. All right. I accept but just let them go." said David. "All right King let em' go." said Kevin as he snaps his fingers. Charmander and Nidoran are let go and gasp for air. David runs towards Charmander and Mike to Nidoran.

"All right King, guys let's go." said Kevin. As Kevin walks away David grips his fist."Wait!" shouted David. Kevin then stops and looks back. David writes down a list of moves ekans knows. "I want this to be a fair battle." said David. "I hate you but I hate it even more if nothing is fair if you don't know how to battle. So here's a list of moves."

Kevin swipes it out of David's hands and David squeals and winces. " All right then." said Kevin. Kevin pushes David walks away with his group and Ekans.

"David." said Mike. Charmander looks at David in concern. :It's alright Charmander." said David. "Nobody is taking my partner away from me." David grips his hands and smiles to Charmander.

Later that day after school. Both David and Kevin meet on the football field. Everyone in the school is there spectating the battle. "Wow the whole school is practically here." said David. "No kidding." said Mike. Even the teachers and principal are here. Look man do you really wanna go through with this?" David sighs. "No not really." said David. "But I don't want this guy to push me around any longer. I know this is a stupid thing but it's just something I have to do."

David walks to his side of the field. "Ready little guy?" says David to looks at David in confidence.  
"I did not expect you to come really." said Kevin. "I thought you might of chickened out and I thought I might have to hunt you down and take that little..charmander was it?" "Y- yeah." said David nervously. "Remember our deal?" "Yeah yeah of course." said Kevin. "I lose I stop my terrorizing. If you lose I get that fire-type charmander." "S-So you did learn." said David.

Mike goes to a stand in the sideline middle of the field. Mike then holds a piece of paper David gave him to read. " Let's see here...okay this is a one-on-one battle." said Mike. "The battle will end when until the opponents pokemon is unable to battle." Mike raises his hand and waves it down. "Begin!"

"King use bite!" said Kevin. King jumps in the air and attacks. "Charmander, dodge it and use scratch!" said David. Charmander dodges it in time and scratches King. "Nice job! Now use ember!" said David with assertion. Charmander opens its mouth and releases fiery bits toward King. "King dodge it Now!" said Kevin with quick thinking. "Charmander ember again!" said David. King dodges it and goes after Charmander. "Use wrap!" said Kevin.

King wraps around Charmander and squeezes it. "Now look who has the upper hand. Squeeze him tighter King." said Kevin acting high and mighty. Everyone is shocked. "C'mon dude do something!" said Mike shouting at David. "Just watch as I squeeze it til it faints." said Kevin with a sinister smirk. "What should I do?" said a panicked David.

David only has a limited time as his Charmander gasps for air as it's constricted. "What's wrong?" said a Kevin. "Can't handle the heat? That fire lizard is mine. C'mom what are you gonna do?"  
David grips his fists. "Alright...Charmander used scratch multiple times in his face" shouted David.

Charmander wriggles his arms out and scratches King multiple times. King finally let's go. "I won't give up on you Charmander!" said 're my friend so...Let's give it out best shot right now." Kevin looks pissed off. "Okay then! King use Poison sting!"said Kevin. "All right then Charmander counter it with ember!" said Evan.

Charmander counters most of the poison stings but is hit by one. "Charmander are you alright?" said David. Charmander acknowledges by screeching. "King bite again!" said Kevin. King lunges at Charmander. "Charmander ember again and give it all you got!" said David.

Charmander shoots the piping hot bits at King and takes a direct hit. "Suck it up King!" said Kevin "Let's go Charmander!" said approaches more and more but something amazing happens.

Just as King is about to attack, Charmander's mouth sparks up and turns into a flamethrower. "What the?!" said a shocked Kevin. Charmander gives it all he's got and burns King and launches him toward Kevin. King has fainted. 

"King is unable to battle, Charmander wins!" said Mike. "The victor is my good friend, David Coal!" The whole crowd cheers for David. Charmander runs toward David and jumps into his arms. "You were amazing Charmander! Great job." said David.

Kevin rubs King's head and grabs him and puts him over his shoulders. Kevin scoffs. "You did lousy." said Kevin yo King. Kevin stays silent for a bit. King looks sad. "But…" King perks up and looks back at Kevin. " We'll get stronger to beat them next time." King then smiles.

David goes up to Kevin. "Put him in your pokeball." said David. "Let him rest until you can go to a pokemon center or go to a pokemart and buy the healing necessities or even a few berries to regain his energy." Kevin then scowls at David. "Why are you treating me with pity?! Are you mocking me?" said Kevin. David nods in his head from side to side. "No." said David. "You were my first opponent in a real life battle Pokemon battle and it was just as awesome as I expected it to be. Thanks man."David reaches his hand out to lift him up. "I freaking hate you, you scum." said Kevin. Kevin knocks away David's hand away.

"Dude David that was amazing!" said Mike. "You and Charmander were both awesome! Nidoran even found it acknowledges it to be awesome. Suddenly everyone gathers around David, Mike, and Kevin. Asking questions, how they were awesome and they could get a Pokemon of their own.

The world has changed. Pokemon are a start of a new era. But it's what happens next which will change the world forever. Everything will change.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3 The Trainer Initiative

After the battle between David and Kevin, their battle went viral throughout the world. Soon after, others around the world that demonstrated the battles after the whole endeavor. Thanks to this, the government issued the Trainer Registration Initiative to keep the world in check on who can use pokemon. Other countries used this as well all around the world. And there was concern on who'd be running the pokemon centers, marts, contests, gyms, and other variants of pokemon buildings. The government then went to the people who knew about them the most, the creators of Pokemon. The director of Pokemon gladly accepted the responsibility of issuing the roles of the pokemon buildings, research and heads of gyms to specialized people. Some nerds, some scientists, and some nerds who became scientists, celebrities and a bunch of other people. Soon the pokemon craze hit hard a few weeks later and people went on to become trainers. The media went all crazy. Celebrities even caught into the craze. Mostly everyone did.

At David's home, a delivery man knocks on his door. David perks up then runs downstairs to answer it. David opens the door and sees the delivery man. "Delivery for... David Coal?" said the delivery man. "That's me!" said David. David signs something and Charmander goes to his side.  
The delivery man notices Charmander.

"So, you're a Trainer Too?" said the delivery man "That's cool. I am too." A pidgey lands on the delivery man's shoulder. "A pidgey. Cool. Anyways thanks." David receives two boxes from the delivery man. "You're welcome." Says the delivery man as he walks away.

David closes the door and goes to the living room to open his packages. He gets all and grabs a box opener. David's mom then comes in the room. "Oh, is that your trainer card?" said his mom. "Yep. I'm hyped!" said an excited David. David opens the first box, a box that looks like a pokeball, delivered from the Trainer Registration Initiative. He then takes out a red card with his name, birthday, and has a verification barcode on it.

"It looks cooler than I imagined it to be." David holds his card in the air. "The glory of being a registered trainer feels amazing!" His dad overhears the conversation from the dining room.  
"Well looks like there's a trainer in the family." Said David's dad. "So how does it feel finally living the childhood dream?" "I say it's super awesome!" shouted David. "Now me and Charmander can battle more and make new friends." David looks in the box again and finds a case. He opens it and finds 8 badge slots and a card plops out a he opens it. "What is that?" said David's dad. He reads it aloud.

"Dear David Coal, congratulations on registering to become a trainer. This is just the start of your journey. As one of the registered trainers, you have a chance of...becoming a pokemon master and other thing in the field of pokemon." He looks at amazement and his parents sit next to him. David continues to read. "Since you're a registered trainer your journey won't be complete without traveling around the world. That's why you are invited to the pokemon league entrance exam at the Grand Rose convention center in Los Angeles. Where you will be tested to see if you are eligible to battle at gyms or join contests and battle the pokemon gyms and such and face the champion. As well as catch all 149 known pokemon"

David looks in excitement and looks at his parents. "Mom! Dad! Can I go? It's only 20 miles from here. Please! Please! Please!?" said David. Charmander also cheers with David but both stop in the middle of it and settle down. "Sorry about that." David's dad smiles and chuckles as well as David's mom. "It's all right." Said David's dad. "We get it you're excited." "We've seen your room." said David's mom. "Do you really want to do this? I mean we've seen the battles but are you and Charmander ready?"

David looks at Charmander with a determined look and Charmander does it as well.  
"Yeah, we are." Said David. We are determined to take on the league." His Dad stands up.  
"That's my boy!" said David's dad. "You and Charmander are going to do great. Come on honey waddya say." David's mom puts her finger on her lips and is in deep thought. "Well it would be fun to see what's in store and the battles to come." Said David's mom. "Then it's settled!" shouted David's dad. "Son you're going to that convention!" David smiles big with his pearly whites revealing. "All right!" said David. David's mom smiles as David, his dad and Charmander dancing around. "Oh, my boys." said David's mom. She then notices the other brown box. "What's in the other box?"

David opens it and takes out a black hat with a Pokeball in the center. "Oh, something that'll show I'm also a legit trainer."

Later that day, David meets up with Mike at the park. "You got the invitation Too?" said Mike.  
"Yeah!" said David. "And since it starts next week, me and Charmander are gonna train and we need your help since you're going too." Mike smirks. "Well me and Nidoran have been training for a while." Said Mike. "And by the looks of it you and Charmander need a little exercise."  
Mike chuckles. "So how have you and Nidoran been doing with your partnership?" said David.  
"It's been great." Said Mike. "We've gotten to that point where he doesn't always turn his head away as often as he usually does. Plus, we've been working on some new moves." Charmander looks at Nidoran but Nidoran just turns its head away. Both David and Mike chuckle.

"So why are you going?" said David. "Pokemon battles don't look like your kind of shtick."  
"Now that's true." said Mike. "I didn't get into pokemon but your battle made me so pumped and I wanna see if I can get that feeling with this little guy." Mike looks at Nidoran. "Well then just so you know we might be battling each other." said David all smug. Mike thinks for a bit. "I never thought about it that way." said Mike. "Well then if we are you better give it your all"  
"Y-Yeah. I will." said David.

After a week of non-stop training, David and Mike finally makes it to the Grand Rose convention center.

"Dude we're finally here!" said David. David and Mike look around and notice the many people in the stadium. Some are even cosplaying or have dyed their hair. Even people from around the world. "Wow there are a lot of people here." said Mike. "Look at all these trainers. Foreign too."  
"Nice. Some good-looking ladies too." Said Mike staring at some Asians. Suddenly people murmur about. "I wonder what all the commotion is about?" said David. "It feels like school all over again." Suddenly David feels a tap on his shoulder. "Are you David Coal?" A middle school kid is behind them.

Frankie Gavin. Age: 14 height: 5'6 weight: 152 favorite subject: food  
Grade: 7th . A young blonde middle school boy with a backpack filled with various buttons such as fallout, dark souls, call of duty and of course pokemon.

"U-Uh yeah that's me." Said David. "I knew it!" said Frankie. "My name is Frankie Gavin. I am a big fan of yours. You were one of the first people to demonstrate a pokemon battle and you sir were awesome." Frankie then notices Charmander. "And you must be Charmander." Said Frankie. "Wow! One of the three Kanto starters!" "Look dude you're popular Now! I'm proud of you." said Mike. "It feels weird having a fan." Said David.

"And you must be Mike Carson. Your Nidoran was awesome too." Said Frankie. David narrows his eyes to Mike. "You did a battle video Too?" said David. "How else was I supposed to demonstrate my new moves. I like to show off."

"So, Frankie, was it? You here for the registration for the league too?" said David. "Yep. Me and my partner!" said Frankie. Frankie takes out a pokeball with a green sticker on it. "Come on out little buddy!" yelled Frankie. Frankie tosses his pokeball in the air and pops out a bellsprout.

"Woah! A bellsprout." said a surprised David. "This is Bell. He's my partner." said Frankie.  
Bell approaches Charmander and Nidoran. Charmander greets Bell with a handwave. Nidoran turns his head away. Everyone then chuckles in grief.

"Boy I hope I see more of you trainer rookie celebrities soon." said Frankie. "There's more?" said David. "Yeah." Said Frankie. "From the UK to Japan. India to Africa, South America to Brazil. Some events are even held in New York or Florida even Texas so people don't have to travel as much to reach faraway places like Los Angeles."

"No wonder there's such a turnout." Said Mike after getting a few girls numbers. "Can I hang out with you guys?!" said Frankie. "I know we don't know each other well but I could use company to make myself to feel less of a loner here." The two look at Frankie. "Sure kid." Said Mike. "Yeah honestly I don't see a problem with it." Said David. "Awesome!" smiled Frankie.

David, Mike, and Frankie meet up at the registration booth and receive their numbers.  
"144." Said David."72." said Mike "56" said Frankie. "So I guess this is how they match up their opponents." Said David. "Well whoever I face I hope Bell and I are able to make it to the top 150" said Frankie. "Top 150? Said Mike.

"The top 150. Only 150 will be eligible for the league." Said Frankie. "So we have to make sure by the day's end we have to be one of the 150 that'll go to the pokemon league. Charmander let's do our best!" said David. Charmander screeches in agreement. "I'll try my best Too!" said Frankie. Bell nods to David and Mike. "Count me and Nidoran in." said Mike. Nidoran turns its head away but nods in agreement. All of them then go their separate ways for now.

"So they're here too." Kevin Scoffs. "We're just gonna have to demolish the competition. Let's go King." Kevin is at the convention and leaves with King.

A young blonde teenage woman then notices David pass by.

David soon enters his designated room to face his opponent until he is able to win 5 matches. "All right. Charmander...this is a crucial moment in our lives." Said David. "Right now we have to make sure we win so we can get to the pokemon league. So Charmander...lets give it all we got." The two take a deep breath and begin a match.

After a few hours of healing and battling it's time for the finals. Everyone is on their way to meet up at the stadium next door for the announcements of the 150 trainers who will take on gyms and contests then take on the pokemon league and champion.

"Man that was some intense battling." Said David. "You can say that again." Said Mike coming out of the convention. Mike walks towards David with a grin. "Mike you actually made it." Said David. "Why did you doubt that I wouldn't?" said Mike. "I'm too awesome to fail. And you know that too well." "Hey guys!" yelled Frankie. Frankie comes running to them and is out of breath. "I've been looking for you guys. I actually made it through all that. I was thinking I'd lose after a while." "That's awesome that you made it through." Said David. "So, it just means you and Bell are determined." "Hey we made it this far so we might be able to get through the gyms and or contests." said Frankie. "Why there are contests, I'll never really wanna know." said Mike.

"Wow I didn't think you'd make it." Said a blonde girl. I would have imagined \you'd fail the first try."

Sierra Fluer. Age:16 Weight: a lady never tells. Height: 5'8  
Favorite subject: beauty and strategy. 

"Umm I felt that way but me and Charmander managed." said David. "I'm sorry but who are you?" "That's Sierra Fleur! The Golden Rose of the UK." Said Frankie. "Golden Rose?" said Mike. "What kind of nickname is that?" "It's the name I chose because of my glorious hair and beauty." said Sierra. "Plus, I can be known to be very rough on people." "Seems accurate knowing you sound like a jerk." Said David. David covers his mouth. Sierra scowls at David with her intimidating blue eyes. "So, you're the famous David Coal." Said Sierra. "I'm that famous? Even in the UK?" said David. "Your video has the most hits." Said Frankie. "I haven't really seen that." said David. "If you ask me it was pure luck that you won." Said Sierra. "You obviously didn't know what you were doing and you would have failed. Honestly how did you really manage with such a pokemon." "Woah! Whoa! Woah! He won it fair and square." Said Mike. "Yeah! He used his fighting spirit with Charmander to win." Said Frankie. "If you're trying to make me laugh, you're close. Seriously you're just a poser if you ask me." Said Sierra.

Sierra approaches David and points a pokeball at him. "Nothing you say will explain if you were determined or not." Said Sierra. "If you wanna prove yourself then. I ask you for this...I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

Such a sudden challenge right out of the blue. David feels some intimidation from the Golden Rose. At this point David needs to figure out how he's gonna take this.

To be continued... 


End file.
